mizukifandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Pelts
The Amber Pelts are a wolf pack that originated on Wolf Play. Some of the original generation were based around characters from other series. Beginning Hiroshi founded the pack with his mate, Holo, making their den in the middle of a thick forest. They started by adopting a dark-spotted pup that had been left behind, and shortly after gave birth to their own son. They gradually accepted a few other wolves into their pack, eventually becoming able to hold their own. Generation One Hiroshi Hiroshi is a private detective with a youthful appearance. He grew up with his little brother, Haruka. Hiroshi had a very good relationship with him and cared for him, until Haruka disappeared without a trace, driving Hiroshi to abandon his previous profession. Hiroshi used to patrol the forest to keep peace, working together with his partner at the time, Ogi. During his time with Ogi, the two became very close. Hiroshi would only obey or trust Ogi for a long time, as Ogi was a very powerful and dominant wolf. During his time as a detective, Hiroshi encountered a lost and hungry Holo. Concerned, he carried her back to his den and nursed her back to health with the help of his young assistants, Yuta and Kei. During this time, they fell in love. Hiroshi is carefree and very friendly with those he knows, but is also very headstrong and stubborn. He can be difficult to negotiate or work with, but is easily persuaded when pampered. He loves his immediate family very much, and appreciates his pack, eagerly playing with the young pups when he has free time. Holo Holo is a harvest deity that was bound to a nearby village, ensuring a bountiful harvest for the residents. As the villagers became more self-reliant with time, however, Holo was neglected and, feeling unneeded, skipped town with the traveling merchant. She longed to return to her snowy homeland, and maked a contract with the merchant to accompany her there. Years and years went by, and soon Holo was alone again, as the man had eventually died of old age.She tried for centuries to adjust to the loneliness, but she soon found herself surrounded by civilization. Humans had made their way to her home and destroyed it to build their own homes. Unable to tolerate seeing her homeland in that state, she fled, and eventually encountered Hiroshi, who took her in and cheered her up with stupid jokes and plenty of food. They quickly fell in love, and the rest is as we know today. Holo is smart and confident, though the latter is mostly seen around Hiroshi (probably because he is the person she is most comfortable with). She is considered to be flirtatious and manipulative, while often mocking Hiroshi's obsessions and behavior. However, she seems to have a really deep fear of being alone, and having grown fond of Hiroshi and their pack, she nurtures a strong affection for him (while tolerating the others quite well). She is usually good-humored and talkative, but is also quick to anger when her family is threatened. She's a fierce fighter and doesn't roll over for anyone. Cyneric Cyneric is the son of Hiroshi and Holo. He's lively and playful,